


A journey I Just Don't Have A Map For

by hummingrightalong



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Elleon, M/M, Multi, OT3, tyrellion, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Elliot/Tyrell/Leon because it needed to happen. A prompt from a discord chat.Leon finds a way to calm Elliot and Tyrell after the big one with White Rose
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Leon, Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick, Tyrell Wellick/Leon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	A journey I Just Don't Have A Map For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itslifethatscaresmetodeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslifethatscaresmetodeath/gifts).

It’s been a few weeks at the safehouse. It’s nothing fancy, but that’s kind of the point. Still, Leon is well aware that both Tyrell and Elliot are going stir crazy. They each have their reasons, of course. Hell, it’d be fair if he were flipping out. But someone had to keep the sanity around here.

Tyrell had come in relatively calm- for Tyrell. In fact, knowing that they would be cut off from the outside world for a while didn’t bother him in the least. He was with Elliot and that’s all that mattered. 

Something had blossomed between Leon and Tyrell while they were holed up there, something that Elliot had been delighted to see because as much as he’d realized he did love Tyrell, he also finally had time to revisit the more pleasant events of his incarceration and realize that the casual fling he’d had with Leon back then had lit a flame as well.

Leon wasn’t sure what to expect, but both his men finally losing their cool at the exact same moment was somewhere high on the list.

It had started slow for Elliot; getting stir crazy and paranoid, reliving some of the low points of their fight against White Rose. 

Even though they’d won, and the remaining Dark Army was either on their side, dispersed, or dead, they’d all agreed that staying low was best for now. And there’d been casualties. A bit of mourning was understandable. 

Tyrell was still waiting for Leon’s trusted few to track down his son; meanwhile, in his head no likely tormenting himself by wondering whether or not the child would be better off without him. If you asked Leon, he wasn’t quite sure whether what Tyrell was currently attempting to do was to make everyone laugh or keep himself busy. Probably a bit of both.

The hideout needed a little work. Leon had to admit that it was both better for Tyrell to go back to chopping wood (he had a knack for it, it took up his time, and admittedly, it looked pretty damn good) than trying to do any kind of household maintenance. The dwindling supply in the bottle of vodka next to him and a toolset he had no business using was a very strong indicator of this fact.

Of course Elliot was also doing everything he could to stay calm, or at least keep it inside. It was obvious as hell; red eyes, the way his hand shook when it hovered over his laptop. They’d agreed that not accessing the outside world for a bit was safer and all three had abided by that rule so far. Still, their current state was probably not the best way to begin the healing for their de facto leader. 

Not to say he’d lost any faith in the man. Or that he didn’t have equal faith in the other. It was just that Leon had always been the kind of person that had a natural understanding of himself, knew what he needed and wasn’t too stubborn to seek whatever that was out. That translated very well to others needs as well. Especially when he cared deeply for them.

So the former Dark Army operative, and new boyfriend to two *difficult* men, had subtly spent his day corralling Elliot and Tyrell closer to the living room where he had a stack of dvds and plenty of weed to calm them down. 

In preparation, he’d been closing doors and by the time he’d coaxed them both into the same room all the exits were sealed and the spaces under the door stuffed with towels. 

They didn’t quite know what had hit them, as the room filled with a haze and they left the prospective corners they brooded in. Eventually, Tyrell and Elliot made it to opposite ends of the couch and sat down to be enveloped on either side by Leon’s arms. Tyrell and Elliot reached out across Leon’s chests, hands held as they tuned in to his latest rant on yet another 90s sitcom he was binging. 

No permanent solution, for certain, but for the moment they both relaxed and eventually found themselves sucked into the plot and Leon’s assessment of it.


End file.
